Our Stories
by Animelove24
Summary: 1/3 of the credit goes to thelivingtunic. BTW this is not in you form just because it has me in it you morons. Myself and thelivingtunic are friends again.
1. Part 1

_V-Vanessa Hudgens  
Z-Zac Efron  
K/Kr-My bf Kristen  
N/Nick-Nick Carter  
B/Brian-Brain Littrell  
Katie-Katie(Nick's imaginary daughter)  
Lisa-Lisa(Nick's imaginary girlfriend)  
A-Aaron Carter(ew)  
H/Howie-Howie Dorough_

**M-Me! Mckenzie  
D-Drake Bell  
K-Kevin Richardson  
J-Jackson Rathbone(I call him Jasper in this)  
A-Ashley Tisdale**

Link-Link from Zelda  
J-My other bf Julia (now ex-bf)

The parts in _like this_ are what Kristen wrote, **this** is mine and this is Julia's part. We write this crap during school so ya we need lives.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_V: Zaccy! (runs to him and jumps in his arms)  
Z: Nessy!_

**M: Not again!** (we've done this crap before)**  
D: Go Zac!  
M: STFU!  
K: Thank you! Go Mckenzie!  
M: Oh go die!**

J: (holds up Twilight poster)

_(V & Z kiss)_

**D: Go Zac!  
M: Drake shut up! B) Go Twilight!**

J: Finally partial recognition!

_K: Zac!! (screams)  
Z: (looks at her and smiles, then turns back to V and kisses her again and wraps his arms around her waist)_

**M: Ew!  
D: Go Zac you're the best! You are better than the rest!  
M:( glares)  
K: Dude I'd shut up if I were you.**

_V: I love you, Wildcat  
Z: I love you too, Nessquick (Its her actual nickname....ya Zac better be glad he's cute)_

**M: WTF?  
D: Whoo hoo! (M beats D over the head)**

_(V & Z kiss again)  
(Nick and Brian walk in & Aaron)  
Nick: Hey  
Aaron: You!  
Nick: Yeah, no, your not a gangster (slaps him across the face)_

**D: Screw Zac! Yay Nick you're the man!  
M: The fat man.  
K: Hey guys**.

J: (playing Zelda)

_Nick: Hey bro! (gives Kev a manly hug)  
Brian: Hey Kev.  
_  
**K: Whats goin' on? Still on that diet Nick?  
M: Does he look like he's on a diet!?**

J: (dies on Zelda) NOOOOOOOOO! (one cares lol)

_Nick: I'm trying, but hardly surviving.  
Brian: He's doing good Kev. I'm proud of him.  
Kr: Nick! 3 Backstreet Boys! Ahh..! (screams)  
(Nick and Brian smile)  
Brian: Hey!  
(Kr runs over and hugs Brian and Nick)_

**D: Yay Nick!(runs over and hugs)  
K: And you still don't think he's gay?  
M: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Link: (comes out of nowhere) You suck!  
J: Well let's see you do better.  
Link: Fine! (J diappears into the game) Uh oh...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you think this is stupid you should read the one me and Julia wrote about Rock Lee and all our stick men Naruto comics (shudders). I don't care about grammer so everybody who does can shut it.


	2. Part 2

_V-Vanessa Hudgens  
Z-Zac Efron  
K/Kr-My bf Kristen  
N/Nick-Nick Carter  
B/Brian-Brain Littrell  
Katie-Katie(Nick's imaginary daughter)  
Lisa-Lisa(Nick's imaginary girlfriend)  
A/Aa-Aaron Carter(ew)  
H/Howie-Howie Dorough_

**M-Me! Mckenzie  
D-Drake Bell  
K-Kevin Richardson  
J-Jackson Rathbone(I call him Jasper in this)  
A-Ashley Tisdale**

Link-Link from Zelda  
J-My other bf Julia

The parts _like this _are what Kristen wrote,**this** is mine and this is Julia's part.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nick: Umm...creep.  
Kr: (jumps in Nick's arms) I love you guys but you're my favourite.  
Nick: (laughs) (holds her tight so she doesn't fall then puts her down)  
(Ashley runs over and grabs Zac and hauls him away from V)  
V: Umm excuse me.  
A: (sticks her tounge out at V)  
V: Bitch! He's mine.  
Z: Oh boy._

**M: Not again!  
A: (slaps V)  
M: Ooooh cat fight.  
K: Hell ya! Take her top off!  
M: What the fuck'd you just say!?  
K: Umm...N...I...love you...  
M: (glares)**

J: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

_V: Bitch!! (grabs Zac back and starts making out with him)  
Z: Umm... (kisses her back)  
Brian: Be ready to break them apart if they cat fight Nick.  
Nick: Yup._

**A: Bitch he's mine! (grabs Zac and makes-out with him)  
D: There's so much awesome in the room.  
M: Drake I swear!  
D: Sorry. (hugs)  
K: Awe...puke!  
M: Shut up! (still hugs)**

J: -.-' Nice to know how acknowledged I am...

_Z: (pulls away) Eww.  
V: (starts making out with Z again) Ha!_

**A: He's MINE! (punches V)  
K: Ouch.  
M: If you're going to beat someone up use Aaron.  
A: Good point. (beats up Aa)**

J: Maybe if I win I'll get out of this stupid game...  
Link: It's not stupid!  
J: (just glares at him)  
Link: OK, maybe its a little stupid...

_V: Oww... (starts to cry)  
Z: It's OK, sweetie (whipes away her tears and kisses where she3 got punched and her lips, and hugs her close) _(yes kristen spells wipes with an 'h')_  
Kr: Aww...  
V: (buries her head in Zac's shoulder) I love you, Zaccy.  
Z: I love you too, honey._

**M: Aw...puke!  
D: Go Z-  
M: Don't even!  
D: But-  
M: NO!**

J:...You DO know how to beat this game right?  
Link:Yeah...  
J:(looks at him)  
Link:No.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As you must have realized by now Julia is in her own converstions with Link... mostly because we don't pay attention to her. Also the fact that I'm tired of Drake thinking Zac is all that and a bowl a' pudding.


	3. Part 3

_V-Vanessa Hudgens  
Z-Zac Efron  
Kr-My bf Kristen  
Nick-Nick Carter  
Brian-Brain Littrell  
Katie-Katie(Nick's imaginary daughter)  
Lisa-Lisa(Nick's imaginary girlfriend)  
A/Aa-Aaron Carter(ew)  
Howie-Howie Dorough_

**M-Me! Mckenzie  
D-Drake Bell  
K-Kevin Richardson  
J-Jackson Rathbone(I call him Jasper in this)  
A-Ashley Tisdale**

Link-Link from Zelda  
J-My other (now ex) bf Julia

The parts _like this_ are what Kristen wrote,** this** is mine and this is Julia's part.

_(Z & V kiss)  
Lisa: Hey Nicky! (jumps in Nick's arms)  
Nick: Hey honey.  
(they kiss)_

**M: Oh God ew!  
D: Yay Nick!  
M: Leave!  
D: Aw man. (leaves)**

J: Don't you dare get a "Game Over"!  
Link: I won't.

_(Nick and Lisa kiss again)  
Katie: Daddy! (runs over and jumps in Nick's arms)  
Nick: Hey sweetie (hugs her and kisses her head)  
Kr: Aww shes so cute._

**M: It's Paris Hilton's child!  
K: Ahh!**

Link: (trying not to get a "Game Over")

_Nick: She's not Paris', because if she was I would have nothing to do with her.  
(Z & V kiss)_

**K: Why don't we do that?  
M: Because I need two boyfriends!**

Link: (pauses the game before he gets a "Game Over")

_Kr: Does she ever look like you!  
Nick: (laughs) I know (picks her up)_

**M: This is vomit country.  
K: No shit. Now back to kissing-  
M: For the last time, I need TWO boyfriends! Not one, TWO!  
K: What about D-  
M: NO!**

Link: (thinks-Maybe no one will notice my "Game Over")

_Kr: V can I kiss Zac? I don't want to steal him cause I love you guys together, but I want to kiss him.  
V: Sure but don't start making out a lot with him.  
Z: ...  
Kr: (kisses Zac) Oh my God! He is a good kisser!  
Z: (smiles)  
V: I know right._

**A: Barf!  
M: Must find new boyfriend...I need suggestions.**

Link: (unpauses the game and gets a "Game Over")  
  
_V: And he's hott!  
Kr: Yeah. You mean sexy!  
V: Damn right he's sexy (kisses Z)_

**A: Ew.  
K: Brian?  
M: NO! He's a duck.  
K: Howie?  
M: No Mexicans.  
K: AJ?  
M: Ahhh!  
K: Worth a shot.  
M: Hell NO!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I love how we treat Zac like a piece of meat!


End file.
